<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>锈湖往事 by Feng_2nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708564">锈湖往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_2nd/pseuds/Feng_2nd'>Feng_2nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_2nd/pseuds/Feng_2nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>工作中的失误使威尔不得不去疗养，在疗养院里，他认识了一位奇怪的男人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Will Grahammi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>锈湖往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时才不过是5点钟，威尔·格雷厄姆已经醒了。身体痉挛后弹起，他支起膝盖，把头埋了进去。汗湿的头发还散发着热气，而背上的汗早已凉透，把内衣的布料浸得湿乎乎的。</p><p>威尔揉了揉还在突突跳动着的太阳穴，从床头柜上摸索到眼镜戴上，给自己倒了一杯水。水壶没有被盖上盖子，敞了一夜，以至于壶里落满了灰尘，里面的水味道发苦，让人喝完以后嘴里更加干涩。</p><p>但威尔没有在意这一点，他一口气把水灌进肚子里，来拯救自己失水的口腔黏膜。微凉的水经由喉咙流下去，让他终于清醒了些。他一把拽下了自己浸满了汗水的内衣，拿它随手擦干背上残存的汗液，从行李箱中翻出件还算平整的衬衫套上去。</p><p>他有些粗暴地拉开了窗帘，在窗玻璃上看到了自己那张还残存着困意的脸——褐色的头发乱七八糟地堆在头顶，油腻腻地垂下来搭在眼镜上，眼镜蹭满指印，像团浓雾遮住了唯一能算得上优点的蓝眼睛，只有青黑的眼圈依稀可见，再往下的半张脸被扎起的胡茬盖着——他敢打赌，有了自己现在的这幅尊荣，被当成流浪汉都不稀奇。威尔不再打量自己，开始向窗外眺望。</p><p>银灰色的浓云遮住了启明星，冬季短暂的白昼姗姗来迟，太阳只在地平线上隐隐约约地挤出一丝晨曦，这丝惨淡的晨曦也被环绕旅馆四周的湖中泛起的水雾笼罩着看不分明，像一只在阴暗处窥视的眼睛，沉默地和旅馆中唯一的旅客对视。银灰色的湖水死气沉沉，荒凉的渡口上橙红色的射灯刺破重重的水汽，射到湖中旅馆的窗子上，照进威尔的眼睛里。</p><p>威尔侧开脸避过射进眼睛里的灯光，打了个叹息似的呵欠，借着窗玻璃的反光整了整绿格子的衬衫的领口。说是在整理领口，倒不如说这只是无意识的举动，他一遍又一遍地调整着，视线却穿过了窗户，定定的聚焦于湖畔一座废弃的小木屋。</p><p>这并不是个很引人注目的地方，甚至它在荒草和水汽中让人看不分明；它的外形也不怎么与众不同，几乎全美国所有的湖畔度假小屋都能说得上是它的翻版。但就是这样的一个小木屋，让他有一种似曾相识的感觉。</p><p>起风了，风声用漆黑的翅膀拍打着房间的窗玻璃，也把浓稠的水雾吹散了一些，这让威尔看清了木屋门前垂头丧气的吊杆。系着吊杆的鱼线一头垂在水里，随着风晃来晃去，就像有一头鱼已经咬了钩，还在做着无谓的挣扎。</p><p>记忆的大门被吊杆撬开，威尔突然知道了他似曾相识的感觉来自何处，梦境中腥咸的湖水味儿再次钻进鼻腔里，沉重粘腻的感觉抓住他牢牢不放。</p><p>昨夜他在梦中来过那间湖畔小屋，住在那里疗养，与世隔绝地干着他最爱的事情，垂钓。小木屋里空空荡荡，威尔只在角落的抽屉里找到了一只干巴巴的虾子，勉强充作鱼饵。虾子钓上来蛆虫，蛆虫钓上来鱼，鱼的肚子里有宝石和鸟的羽毛。</p><p>墨绿色的风将湖面吹出波澜，发白的尸体在湖水中翻涌如游鱼，他用羽毛钓上来了其中一具。他拂开挡在尸体脸上的红发，看它被泡胀的五官和横亘在脖子上的伤口，伤口里塞着苹果，鲜红欲滴却引不起人的食欲。他挖下来尸体的左眼，尸体咧开嘴道谢，回赠他能钓上来银币和贝壳的磁铁。</p><p>他继续垂钓着，尸体已经游走了。乌鸦叼来一个种子，在桌子上生根发芽，茁壮生长。他哼着萨蒂的曲子，用宝石、贝壳、银币、左眼和苹果装饰着树，回头看见一只鹿站在小木屋的门口。</p><p>鹿挥其蹄子砍掉了自己的头，一个长着黑影从断掉的颈子里钻出来，鹿角在他头顶慢慢地长出来。黑影冲他颔首，微笑地看着他不说话，眼神嘲讽。</p><p>“雅各布·霍布斯。”他喃喃地念出黑影的名字，一步步地向后退去，身体开始下意识的发抖。枝条伸了出来缠住他，把他的身体像茧一样包裹住，无法动弹。</p><p>而此时，黑影慢慢地向他走了过来……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>